freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Japanese Furby Commercial
DON'T WATCH THE COMMERCIAL AT 3:00AM OR YOU WILL BE IN HADES, AND HADES HAS FUNNY REFERENCES, IN FACT THERE WAS A COUPLE HUNDRED OF THEM JUST UP AHEAD The Scare Factor: None to Low When the glitch begins to happen, then Medium When it glitches furby into horror furby: High to Nightmare bordering on Heart Attack When the scary cow head pops up: Nightmare to Heart Attack The end of the commercial: Back to none after a sudden drop. That's not as scary as 3-G Home Video, Timpson Films, MAYBE Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears, National Arts, Ramsay Films, and Buddha Pictures. Click if you dare: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHbaBd3h0FU Category:Commercials Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Banned logos Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Exposed Logos Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos that are scary it makes you knock-out your favorite user, and then you terminate him, and then at 3am slenderman kills you Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:This is not a logo. Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:Logos that scare Clownpiece (Touhou) Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Not Logos Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Logos that could not possibly scare Lady Gaga no matter how hard they try Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:AAAAHHHHHHHHH uhh what this is not scary you must be strange Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that K I L L P I P Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:WHAT IS LOVE Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that so scary that you will see haunted house go inside so that you will be killed by Annabelle at 3 am and send you to Minecraft and i build a house STOP IT!!! 666 is so banned Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Sakurai so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Ge Category:Gr Category:Grgr Category:Geeg Category:Grg Category:Rhs Category:H Category:Hn Category:Hmfmm Category:Mj Category:Jm Category:Jmjm Category:M Category:Mm Category:Mg Category:Mh Category:Mgm Category:Mgmm Category:Mmm Category:Mgjgm Category:Gjm Category:Jmmj Category:Mjj Category:, Category:,j Category:K. Category:Ki Category:Gf Category:Fr Category:Rghr Category:Ryjyrj Category:Jyj Category:Jyrj Category:Jy Category:Hy Category:Hhy Category:J Category:Tj Category:Jj Category:Hry Category:Hh Category:Ry Category:Hryyrh Category:Ryh Category:Ryj Category:Jjy Category:Jjj Category:Jyyj Category:Yj Category:Jyr Category:Jyjyr Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo 2: the dudtric dudealoo Category:This is not a logo 2: Age of Ultron Category:WHERE IS GAMORA Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Shonen Jumpscares Category:Ultra Jumpscares Category:V Jumpscares Category:Logos that scare Peter Scully Category:Logos that scare Jimmy Savile Category:Logos that didn't scare Jimmy Savile Category:Logos that are not playable in Street Fighter 6 Category:Sonic Adventure 7 bugs Category:Eggmans Category:Eggmen Category:Logos that wake Eggman up on 9/11 Category:Logos arrested for child abuse Category:Logos that committed arson Category:Abacabb Category:DULLARD Category:Anal beads Category:Logos that have anal sex with youre mum Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that make Windows NT 4.0 and Windows NT 5.0 sick Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos so scary that Slenderman will kill you! Category:Logos that make Chucky come to life, Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos so fucking scary that Avatar Aang screams so hard while Zuko is sleeping. And Zuko is awakened. Category:Logos that is banned from Earth permanently Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:NO 1 WORST LOGO EVER THIS IS NO JOKE AND I WILL KILL YOU BY THAT LOGO! Category:Logos so scary that You need to build a wall under Sega Company and make Sonic so mad! He turned into SUPER TWISTED HAUNTED DEMONIC SONIC.EXE And jumpscared you in your pants! Then you cry at 3:00 AM and then Sonic.exe, Tails.exe kills you! Category page Category:Logos that are so scary that you will go to hell for 666 eternities and got killed by Jigsaw at 3:00AM and got send to Bowser's Block Party and ANGRY BOWSER FROM MP9 KILLS YOU! AND THEN YOU DIE! Category:Logos that are so scary that you remove the water at the aquarium at make Spongebob so mad HE TURNED INTO SUPER TWISTED FLYING DUTCHMAN AND DROWN YOU IN YOUR PANTS then you cry at 7:00 PM and the Red Mist Squidward drowns you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4 Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under North Korea and make Kim Jong-Un so extremly mad HE TURNED INTO SUPER TWISTED NUCLEAR MISSILE and explodes into your pants then you cry in border at 6:00 AM and then got nuked and then you die! Category:Logos that are so scary that you go to Fannie May with Peach and Daisy and you eat all the chocolate there and then Peach and Daisy get scared and go all the way back to Mario Party 8 and the Evil Mario appears out of nowhere and HA! The end. Category:Logos so scary that you watch The Ring at 3:AM ang got killed by Samara and got sent to Minecraft and........................... I DON'T KNOW STOP IT! Samara is sooooo banned! Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos which are not extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos so scary that you got killed by Red Mist Squidward tonight! Category:THIS HAS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos so scary You need to nuke USA and make Donald Trump so EXTREMLEY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED ABRAHAM LINCOLN and jumpscared you in your pants then you cry at 6:00 AM and then The Rake kills you and then you die! Category:Logos That Could Give Zach Elliott Nightmares Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die! Category:Logos that scare Withered Freddy Category:Logos that scare Withered Golden Freddy Category:Logos that scare Every FNAF Animatronic Category:Logos that scare the Banana Splits Category:Logps that scare Spongebob from Spongetale Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star from Spongetale